Remind Me
by BVBYaoiGirl89
Summary: What happens when Draco believes Fred is bored of him? Is he right or will Fred prove him wrong? Idea from Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood, contains Draco/Fred and Harry/Ron
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I have ANOTHER new story! I actually got the idea from the song _Remind Me _by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood, hence the name. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Warnings**: Boy on Boy love, mentions of smut.

**Word Count**:1105

* * *

"Draco, I'm running to the shop for a few hours." I heard my boyfriend of three years, Fred say from the living room. I felt my heart drop, but I plastered a smile on my face as I walked towards the room. He was standing in front of the Floo, tugging on his shoes. "Alright love, dinner will be on the counter ready to be heated when you get home." I said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You won't be home?" He asked, looking up at me curiously. "No, I'm going to visit Harry and Ron." I said coolly. He looked stunned but then he just shrugged and nodded. I waited for a kiss and for him to say he loved me but he just stepped in the Floo, called out, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" and disappeared in a flash of blue flames.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and headed towards the door, reaching for my coat. I didn't feel like using the Floor so I'll just walk to Harry's house. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I shut the door behind me, turned and locked it and walked down the steps leading away from my apartment building. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets and watched as my breath appeared before me in small puffs of mist.

I checked the street signs, making sure I was walking the correct route.

I walked along the side walk, looking at my surroundings. I spotted a young man, probably two years younger than myself (Twenty-three), kissing a girl against a building. "I love you so much." I heard him breathe when they broke apart before diving in for another kiss.

I felt my heart clench painfully in my chest as I turned away, walking at a faster pace towards Harry's street. I remember when Fred would do that, kiss me in front of everyone, not caring what they thought, showering me with affection.

_***Flashback***_

_"Fred hurry! Harry and Ron are waiting for us!" I said as I pulled Fred by his hand towards the Three Broom Sticks. He chuckled and took his hand away, coming up closer behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist. I felt the heat burn my cheek as I looked up at him. "Fred we're in public." I mumbled._

_"So?" He said before bending down, capturing my lips with his._

_I couldn't resist, his lips were so soft. I kissed back eagerly, turning to wrap my arms around his neck. I heard many people around make noises in the back of their throats, and many girls giggling, but I blocked that out, concentrating on the man kissing me. I gasped softly when he nipped at my bottom lip, and felt my legs buckle slightly when he slid his tongue in my mouth._

_"Ahem, are you two idiots going to join Harry and I for lunch or shag in the middle of Diagon Alley?" I heard Ron call from the doorway. I broke the kiss, burying my face in Fred's neck in embarrassment. I heard him chuckle as he tugged me along inside the small pub._

_Harry gave me a grin as Ron walked us towards a small table in the corner. "Well, that was quite the performance you two." He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled when Fred wrapped his arm around my waist once more, pressing a kiss to my temple. The waitress soon came and took our orders and walked along, not before looking Fred up and down for a second. _

_I frowned slightly and scooted closer to him, sending her a glare when she returned with our food. "So have you two found an apartment?" Ron asked as he glared at Harry when he reached for the first breadstick, knocking Ron's hand out of the way. At the current moment, Fred and I were looking for a muggle apartment to move into, and I think we have found the perfect one. "Actually, we have. It's a two room with a nice kitchen and some built in bookshelves for Draco." Fred said happily as I watched Harry kiss Ron on the cheek._

_"That sounds great! When are you moving in?" Harry asked. _

_"In about a week, we need time to pack up everything and get the furniture ordered." I said, nuzzling his neck softly. I saw Harry grin at us once more. Fred chuckled and squeezed me tight. For an hour we all just sat there chatting, them asking if they could help us with moving in. Of course we said yes, we had many boxes already packed at my home, Mother is probably packing more of my things as we speak. _

_We all went back to Ron's house to watch the telly, Ron and Harry taking up the love seat, Fred laying on the couch as I sat between his legs, leaning back on him._

_"I love you Draco." He whispered softly into my ear._

_I turned my head and kissed him, ignoring Harry's, "Awwwe!" and Ron's, "Bloody hell do you two ever stop?"_

_"I love you too Fred."_

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

I finally couldn't hold the tears in anymore, feeling them burn my cheeks as they slid down. I wiped at them angrily as I picked up my pace, seeing Harry's house in the distance.

Once I reached their doorstep, my legs gave out on me. I fell down on my knees, my head banging against their door as I sobbed, clutching myself.

I didn't notice the door open until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, coming face to face with a concerned Ron. "Draco? Mate what's wrong?" He asked, helping me to my feet. I couldn't talk, because whenever I opened my mouth, another sob escaped.

Ron led me inside and before I could blink, I was in a bone crushing hug. "Draco?! Draco what happened?" Harry asked urgently. I clutched his shirt, sobbing into his chest as I felt Ron rubbing small circles on my back.

They led me to their couch, setting me in the middle. They kept their arms around me as I cried.

After what seemed like hours, I finally calmed down, but I still had tears streaming down my face. "Draco.. will you please tell us what happened?" Ron asked quietly.

I looked down at my lap for a few minutes before I looked at both of them.

"I.. I think Fred's cheating on me."


	2. Chapter 2

The silence in the room was deafening, not even the storm raging outside was loud enough to break the silence. I sat there, my eyes adverted to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" Ron said slowly. I felt my throat constricting as tears blurred my vision. "I think Fred is cheating on me." I said once more,

I heard Harry take in a sharp intake of breath. "What would make you say that Dray?" He asked.

"He.. He's never home anymore, and when he is, he just leaves again and disappears for hours. He never tells me he loves me anymore, he doesn't hold me at night and he just ignores me when I try to talk to him. We haven't had sex in weeks, he comes home drunk and falls asleep on the couch." I said, hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

I wiped them away furiously, clenching my eyes shut. I felt Ron place his hand on my shoulder, Harry doing the same.

"Mate, Fred loves you. He truly does." Ron said. More tears flooded my vision as I stood, whipping around to face both of them.

"If he loves me why does he treat me like I'm not even there?! If he loves me why do I fear coming home one day and finding him shagging some bloke in our home?!" I screamed.

They both just looked at me, clearly stunned at my outburst. I ran to the door and threw it open, running down the street. "Draco!" I heard Harry yell behind me but I ignored it. I just kept running. I ran till I felt my throat burning and my stomach churning.

I finally reached a building and stopped, leaning my back against it as I tried to catch my breath. Once again my legs gave out and I fell back, landing on my arse. I barely felt the pain as I brought my knees to my chest. Before I could stop myself, I was sobbing into my knees, my hands clutching at my hair, the rain falling around me.

"Merlin why did it have to be a _Weasley_ that could break me like this? I'm a Malfoy, I shouldn't let myself get hurt by a filthy blood-traitor!"

'_Because you love him Draco, and you didn't mean any of the words you just said.' _Said a small voice in the back of my head. I tried to ignore it, hugging my knees closer to my chest as the tears subsided. I heard a couple laughing outside, and I peeked around the corner and felt my heart pummel to the pit of my stomach. He had him against the railing over looking the water, kissing him passionately, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. I tried to keep my eyes on his back but soon they were traveling up, my heart pleading for his hair not to be red.

Apparently pleading wasn't enough. A small sob escaped my mouth as I continued to watch. He slipped his hand under the mans shirt. Before I could stop myself, I screamed out, "You no good cheating asshole!", before breaking down into a sobbing mess, gripping my hair.

"That sounded like..." A familiar Scottish voice spoke.

I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder, my head whipping up to stare into the face of... George Weasley.

I threw myself into his arms, burying my face in his neck. I couldn't believe I just yelled that, thinking George was Fred. I felt like an idiot, but I continued to cry into his neck, gripping his shirt. "Dray? What's wrong? Why did you scream at us?" I heard George ask but I couldn't bring myself to talk. I felt another pair of arms circling us and felt the sensation of apparation.

* * *

I fell flat on my face when we arrived at whatever location Oliver Wood sent us. "Draco!" I heard the voice of Harry call. I refused to lift my face from the carpet, shaking my head.

I felt hands pulling me up and before I could protest, I was looking into the eyes of George, eyes that caused a searing pain my heart. "Why doesn't he love me George? What did I do to lose him?" I asked, my voice breaking.

His eyes widened, realization hitting him. My lip trembled as Oliver, Harry and Ron formed a circle around me. "Draco he loves you, just like we told you earlier." Harry said softly.

More tears streamed down my face as I clenched my fist. "He damn sure doesn't act like it anymore. He treats me like a toy he's gotten tired of."

_**SMACK!**__  
_

I sat there, dumbstruck, holding my cheek as I looked at George, his eyes wide, his shoulders shaking. "George Weasley!" Harry yelled, clearly as shocked as everyone else that George had slapped me.

"Draco Malfoy, my brother loves you more than anything else on the damn planet. He risked our entire family hating him just to be with you because he loves you. He was risking everything he loved because he loves you just a bit more." George said sternly. I looked down, remembering when Fred came clean about to his family about our relationship.

_***Flashback***_

_"Fred you don't have to do this." I said urgently, tugging his arms as we made our way up to the Weasley's home. "No Draco I do. I can't hide this from them they're my family, even if they kick me out of the family they deserve to know." He told me, his voice shaking._

_He opened the front door and walked in. I slowly made my way in behind him, my heart racing. I saw Harry and Ron at the kitchen table, both looking at each other like no one else mattered. Harry saw me and his eyes widened as he stood and rushed over to me._

_"Draco what are you doing here?" He asked softly. "Fred wants to tell his family about us. I told him he didn't need to, I don't want to be the reason he is kicked out of his home." I said, fidgeting. _

_"Ron dear! Fred needs you to come in here for a moment! He has something to tell the family!" Mrs. Weasley calls from the family room. Ron patted my shoulder as he passed, whispering , "Don't worry mate, everything will be just fine."_

_I sat with Harry, biting my lip anxiously. Harry patted my arm, telling me it will all work out. Soon I heard a very heated conversation coming from the living room and my hands started shaking. _

_Soon Fred came in, his entire frame shacking. "Fred what happened?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice. I heard my lover take a deep breathe as he sat down. "As soon as I said Draco's name, she stood up and started accusing him of putting some kind of spell on me or forcing me to drink some kind of love potion and told Dad to call Shacklebolt. I told her that none of that was true and that I loved Draco. She blew it and called me a traitor, that I put shame to the name Weasley. Mum tried to say something but Ginny kept interrupting everyone."_

_I saw tears glistening in his eyes and made my way over to his chair, kneeling down in front of him. "Fred, love, I told you you didn't need to do that." I said softly, looking up into his eyes._

_"Yes I did Dray. I love you, and I won't stop loving you even if my family doesn't approve. You mean the world to me and I'm never letting you go." He said, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I could feel the tears building in the back of my eyes as I kissed him back. I broke the kiss and looked back into his eyes. "I love you Fred." I said softly._

_"And I love you Draco, more then you can ever imagine."_

_I heard a throat being cleared and turned to fine all the Weasley's staring at us, Ron smiling and walking in. Mr. Weasley took a step forward. "Fred.. Son, you really love young Malfoy?" He asked quietly. Fred stood and pulled me up with him, holding me tightly. "Yes Dad, I do. He means everything to me." He said sternly._

_Ginny looked outraged and was about to open her mouth when her father cut her off. "And Malfoy? Do you love my son?" He asked, looking me in the eye. "Yes sir, I do. I love Fred more than anything, my father doesn't approve and tried to kick me out of my inheritance before mother divorced him and took everything he had with her." I said, my voice breaking._

_They all just stared at us, taking this all in. Except the she-weasel. She looked disgusted._

_I was ready for the rejection, for Fred to be forced out of his family. Suddenly I was in a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. I was stunned but soon found myself hugging her back, my heart swelling._

_"Treat my boy right Draco Malfoy." She whispered in my ear. She stepped away and hugged Fred. I was still stunned and looked at the rest of his family. They were smiling, all except Ginny, she looked like she could spit fire._

_Ginny stormed out of the house when her brothers all started welcoming me with open arms. I looked at Fred, fear shining in my eyes. "Don't worry about her love, what she thinks doesn't matter." He said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head._

_I soon found myself playing a game of chess with Bill, and was losing horribly. "Bloody hell Bill, give me a chance atleast!" I whined. I heard Fred chuckle as he sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked around at all the smiling redheads and Harry, feeling my heart swelling with love and happiness, turning and pressing my lips to Fred's._

_***End Of Flashback***_

I stared at the four people in front of me, my heart beating at a frantic pace. "If he does.. Why does he ignore me George? Why does he leave me every morning and night, then come home drunk off his arse? All I want is to feel loved again, to feel his arms around me when I wake up in the morning and hear him whisper how much he loves me into my ear." I whispered brokenly. Screw my blood status and who I was expected to be, Fred Weasley with my entire being and I was breaking without him.

"I just.. I want my Fred back. I don't want fear coming home and finding another man in our bed, I want to feel loved again. I want him back, that's all I want." I said, my voice breaking.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a figure stumbled in, soaked to the bone. He looked frantic, his eyes puffy and bloodshot, like he has been crying for hours.

Fred.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys.. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know, it took me forever to update but I was going through a lot and school was starting but.. I'M BACK! *cheers* And I don't have anymore writers block either! I have no idea how many chapters this will have but so far, people are liking it so I will keep writing! Enjoy part three!)

* * *

I sat there, frozen as Fred and I locked eyes.

"Draco!" Before I could do anything Fred was frantically moving George away from me, dropping to his knees and pulling me into a tight embrace. "Oh Dray, Harry called me and told me everything. I rushed home but you weren't there so I went looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere. I was so worried something happened to you." He said, his voice breaking.

I felt my lip tremble as I looked up at him, my eyes searching his face. He looked exhausted. His face was pale, his eyes panicked and bloodshot, his body shivering.

"You.. you looked for me?" I asked in a small voice. i never would have thought.. "Of course I did Draco! I didn't want you out in that storm alone. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, I'd be lost without you in my life." He said urgently, his hands coming up to cup my face.I searched his eyes for any sign he was lying, but all I found was passion and love. For the thousandth time I felt the tears build up behind my eyes, but I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. Those words sounded like music to my ears and I felt my heart soar.

I looked around and saw Harry looking at me. _"I told you he loved you." _He mouthed, the others nodding in agreement as they watched the exchange between us. I couldn't help it, a small sob escaped my throat, my shoulder shaking with bottled up emotions. Confusion swarmed in my brain, if he still loved me, why has he been so distant? I looked back at Fred and saw the panic flare in his eyes once more.

"Draco? Love what's wrong?" He asked, pulling me closer to his chest. I whimpered at the contact, its been months since he has done anything like this.

"I thought.." I couldn't finish my sentence, the words burned my mouth. He looked confused and was about to open his mouth, but George interrupted him.

"Mate, it's getting late. Maybe Harry should take Draco home and you can stay here for awhile, we need to talk." George said slowly, pulling Fred to his feet. I reached out, wanting to feel Fred's body near mine again before Harry pulled me up and guided me towards the fire place.

* * *

"How long do you think George is going to keep Fred?" I asked quietly, staring into the cup of steaming tea as Harry moved around my small kitchen. He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the counter. "I don't know Dray, could be a few minutes or it could be a few hours." He said slowly.

I felt my shoulders drop, looking at the ground. "Maybe I should get to bed." I said, setting my tea down as I stood. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but as he opened his mouth to argue, I lifted my hand to silence him, shaking my head.

"Goodnight Harry." I said quietly, making my way to my bedroom, shutting my door. I walked into my bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror. My eyes were red rimmed, my hair in many tangles. I turned on the shower and slowly stripped out of my soggy clothes, throwing them into a corner.

I stepped under the spray and just stood there, letting the hot water run down my body. I grabbed my shampoo and lathered up my hair before dunking my head under the spray again. I closed my eyes, feeling all the tension in my muscles release. I conditioned my hair, rinsed and lathered my body in Fred's lavender scented body wash before I stepped out. I grabbed one of the fluffiest towels I could find and patted myself dry.

I walked over to Fred's side of the bathroom and slid open his closet door. I took one of his largest night shirts off its hanger, slipped it on and walked back into the bedroom area. I heard nothing but silence through out the apartment.

I cracked the door open and took a peek out. There was a small light coming from the kitchen. I sighed quietly and walked to the kitchen. To my surprise, it was deserted. I guess Harry went home. I turned, reaching for the light switch when steam caught my eye. Curious, I wondered over to find a mug full of hot chocolate and some miniature Marshmallow's. A small smile found its way to my face as I lifted the mug and took a sip, moaning in happiness as the tasty liquid made it's way down my throat.

I switched off the light and made my way back into the bedroom, grabbed a book off one of my shelves and crawled into bed. I read for about an hour, sipping my hot chocolate. I felt my eye lids get heavier as the night got quieter, the smell of chocolate making me light headed.

I closed my book after marking my page and set the empty mug on the nightstand.

I turned out the lamp and turned on my side, wrapping myself in the blankets. I brought Fred's pillow closer as my eyes drifted shut. Before I knew it, I was out like a flame.


End file.
